Jacob Starr
Name: Starr, Jacob Gender: Male Age: Turned 16 on the day of the trip Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Barry Coleson High (what state is BC high in anyway?) Appearance: Very plain face, slick black hair, blue eyes, tall for his age, about 6'1. Muscular, but not to the point where he can't move because of his muscles. He's also rather light, only weighing 187 pounds. His eyes are naturally tilted (mostly due to his eyebrows) to the point where he appears to always be glaring at someone or something. Biography: Jacob was born to a middle-class family, and into a comfortable life without the corruptions of the rich. His father was a police officer that applied for the Federal Beaurau of Investigation, but was injured during training and could not continue. From an early age, his father trained him in some martial arts styles, boxing, grappling (refusing to use the term "wrestling"), and delved slightly into firearms. When in school, his cold, detached manner at first attracted bullies who assumed he was mentally deficient. They were badly mistaken, and withdrew as soon as Jacob threatened them. Of course, having a strong sense of justice rendered him into somewhat of a loose cannon as well. This feeling about him heightened when he once saw a weaker student being bullied by two stronger ones. His reaction was violent to say the least, both bullies where hospitalized. He somewhat escaped punishment by the fact that he reacted in self defense (he only asked them to stop, the two students attacked first in terms of physical attack). The ones that do not fear him from witnessing his attack on those two either hate him, respect him, or leave him alone entirely. On the plane, he had fallen asleep shortly after takeoff. Safe to say he was in for a rude awakening... Other: Smarter than many would assume, he is far from all brawn and no brains. He rarely speaks, and only does so when he feels it is of the utmost importance, or he's irritated into speaking. Even though he is confident in his skill (maybe because of it), he usually dismisses combat, and those who try to start fights with him. He feels that those who would kill without reason are, to quote him, "Idiotic beings who have no point existing on this world." and believes that, as wastes of humanity, they should be exterminated. Number: Boy #14" The above profile is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Combat Knife Conclusions: The strong and silent type, for sure. B14 seems as if he wouldn't have too much problem killing a fellow student. The fact that he's so quiet, will probably scare a lot of the competition away from even getting close to him, meaning he probably won't even get a chance to use his knife to really slay the competition." Weapon assignment and conclusion from Danya as written by Kaishi. Game Evaluation Handled by: Slayer '''Kills: Morgana "Anya" Vendvmagli, Alan Shinwrath, Edward Rommel, Uriel Hunter, Rais Sekth, Garrett Langston, David Jackson Killed by: Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: Combat knife (kabar), Molotov Cocktails, Manurhin MR73 revolver (out of ammo) & Browning BDM pistol (discarded before fight with Adam, now in Dodd's possession). Allies: Uriel Hunter, Dorian Greywood, Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde Enemies: Peri Barclay, Garrett Langston, Adam Dodd Mid-game evaluation: When he first woke up, not wasting any time, Jacob immediately searched through his bag for his weapon: a Kabar combat knife (the same type used by the U.S. Marines). Impressed, he made up his mind to play the game and headed off, not wishing to encounter anyone in such a vacant area. After wandering around, he eventually ended up at the River, where he encountered a student for the first time, Uriel Hunter. Though he despised Uriel, and they were in close proximity, they ignored each other as Jacob refilled his water bottles and walked off again, this time headed towards the lighthouse. Upon reaching the lighthouse, he encountered Uriel again, this time agreeing to make an alliance with him. Shortly after, Garrett Langston appeared, aiming a crossbow at them and telling them to leave. Provoked, Jacob attacked him and stabbed him several times, himself taking a crossbow bolt to the shoulder. Despite his efforts, Garrett managed to flee and escape through a window, with Jacob and Uriel deciding not to give chase. Shortly after, the trio of Alan Shinwrath, Hawley Faust, and Adam Dodd appeared. Telling Uriel to use the lighthouse fuel to make Molotov Cocktails, Jacob watched for the group's intentions and slashed Alan in the face when he got close enough. When the other two boys noticed, Jacob fled upstairs and took the Molotovs from Uriel, going to a nearby window to throw them down at the three. After throwing two at Hawley, he managed to burn the redheaded and bespectacled boy in the arm before a third molotov was shot in his hand, causing a burn to his own arm. Knowing they couldn't win, Jacob and Uriel fled to the river. Uriel and Jacob had split up on the way to the river, and Jacob encountered a gun weilding girl named Morgana Vendvmagli and attacked her despite her claims that she didn't want to play. After a quick struggle, Jacob shot her in the head and took the gun, along with whatever ammo she had. After that, he met Uriel again, who alerted him that the boy from the lighthouse was at the river with another boy. Moving upstream, Jacob and Uriel attacked them (Edward Rommel and Garrett Langston) with both the gun and a molotov cocktail. They both escaped, but Jacob had (unknown to both him and Edward at the time) fatally wounded Edward. Chasing them, Uriel and Jacob ended up at the Bamboo Coppace and got into a gun battle which resulted in the deaths of Venka Rapler (a stray bullet hit Hawley and he accidentally shot her) and Alan Shinwrath (shot in the head by Jacob). The coppace was burned down by a Molotov thrown at the beginning of the battle. After Alan died, all three groups (Edward and Garrett, Hawley and Adam, and Jacob and Uriel) fled, going off in their own directions. Uriel and Jacob tried to chase Edward and Garrett, but got lost and ended up at the school, where during a patrol Jacob ran into Adam and Hawley and another gunfight began, with Jacob taking cover behind part of the school's wall while Adam and Hawley hid in some nearby bushes. Eventually Uriel arrived and started throwing the last Molotovs at the group, the first one hitting a tree and the second one being blasted out of the air and creating a literal firewall between the two groups. Adam and Hawley took the opportunity to escape, and Jacob and Uriel ran through the firewall before deciding not to give chase and moved on, looking for more powerful weapons. Reaching the Hillside Cliff, Jacob and Uriel encountered Blaine Eno, who Jacob chased off by shooting repeatedly at him. After a quick discussion, they agreed to head back to the school. The school was where the alliance ended, as a girl named Heather Pendergast ambushed them, using a flashbang to blind them. Jacob was shot several times during the attack, and Uriel had his lower jaw blasted off by another flashbang after engaging the girl in hand to hand combat. Jacob, thinking he knew where Heather was, fired his gun but accidentally shot Uriel's head off instead. Leaving the school, Jacob again found himself at the river, where he got the drop on a classmate named Rais Sekth and killed him with a stab to the back. Since his other gun had run out of ammo, and his suit jacket was tattered, Jacob took Rais' gun ,a Browning BDM, and his trenchcoat before moving off again. Arriving at the small house, he encountered Katherine Marks and attacked her, wounding her several times. Before he could finish her off, Cillian Crowe distracted him by throwing a rock at him and Katherine escaped. Cillian had also scurried off, so when Jacob searched around the house for him, he found nothing and decided to go to sleep, having not slept since the game started. When he woke up, he found the boy Stevan Hyde near him and held him at gunpoint. After a quick discussion with him and Peri Barclay, he agreed to a (very temporary) alliance. Unfortunately for him and the alliance, he had an epiphany of sorts and decided not to play the game any longer, convincing Peri (not Stevan though, as he left before Jacob and Peri) to only fight in self defense (though that lasted about as long as the alliance). Going after Stevan, Peri and Jacob found themselves at the hospital, where Jacob also encountered David Jackson, and all hell broke loose. Almost instantly, Peri, David, and Jacob were in a Mexican Standoff, each pointing a gun at one another. The tension broke when Jacob's finger slipped and he accidentally fired his gun, causing another large gunfight (surprisingly, except for a few grazes, Jacob was the only one to get hurt, taking a bit of buckshot to the right foot) which ended when Jacob and David helped Amanda, Madelaine, Hawley and Marcus escape to the river, though they left Elise Aversano to die. When he again reached the river, he faced nigh immediate hostility, even when he disarmed himself his gun was taken by Amanda Jones and pressed to his own head. After a tense negotiation, he agreed to leave and did so after taking back his weapons. Shortly after leaving, he met Dorian Greywood, a student with plans to escape. Jacob played along with this idea, and had yet another alliance after agreeing to help. The first stop for Dorian and Jacob was the small house, where Jacob again met Garrett Langston, who was determined to kill him. Defending himself, Jacob killed Garrett with a stab to the heart after a tough fight. After having Dorian clean his jammed gun and tending to the injuries Garrett gave him, the two decided to go to the warehouse, unknowingly being followed by Angharad Davies. When they reached the warehouse, they encountered both Angharad and Cody. Shortly after the encounter, Angharad fired at Cody and ran off before Jacob could shoot her. Almost immediately afterwards, Amanda literally dropped in on them, followed not long after by Madelaine. Agreeing that leaving would be the best choice for him (he didn't want any trouble with Adam), he left the warehouse. While in the woods, he decided that playing the game was the only way out and turned back, kicking the door shut and locking it before shooting the lock to seal the door. This attracted the attention of Adam and David, who both hurried to the warehouse. Slipping behind a tree, he watched as Adam tried to open the door and came out to try and shoot him, but David arrived and fired at him. Not wishing to take on both at once, Jacob ran into the woods, leading David farther and farther away from help. Eventually, Jacob ambushed David and killed him after a quick gunfight. After killing David, Jacob rested at the Gazebo only to come face to face with Adam. After a short conversation which revealed Jacob's rationale for playing (sheer will to survive), the two boys came to blows. At first, Jacob was winning the fight, but when he tried to finish Adam off, the other boy turned the tables on him and slashed his throat with his own knife. Jacob tried to detonate his collar, but he bled to death before he could apply adequate pressure. End-game evaluation: Got too cocky and ended up dead. Too bad, he was quite a contender. Bet a lot of people lost money when he bit it. Memorable Quote(s): *"No matter why you fight, or how hard you try, I will defeat you!" said to Garrett during fight *"I chose the path of the killer, and now I'm damned to walk that path to the day I die." thought while leaving the scene of his fight against David. *"Cody didn't kill David, I'' did, so if you want revenge you should start with me.", said to Adam before the fight that killed him. * "I hope you realize you are making a ''very big mistake doing that. Now, either put the gun down, or you'll be kill number six. Here I am, trying to relax for a few minutes before going back into the hunt, and you're threatening me. Do you know how angry that makes me?" said to Shinya Motomura * "Die!" When his throat was slit, he tried to shout this, but it came out as an incoherent gargle. Ergo, this was technically his last word. Other/Trivia *Slayer intentionally designed him to slightly resemble the manga version of Kazuo Kiriyama. *Jacob was originally planned to kill himself at the gazebo by committing suicide in repentance for killing so many people, but Slayer decided that since Jacob had fought so hard to survive, he should "go out swinging" so he instead got killed by Adam Dodd. *He is actually one of the youngest members of the class, seeing as the day of the trip was his 16th birthday. *With the exception of Garrett Albert Langston, all of Jacob's victims were other Barry Coleson students. *Jacob was the namesake of the phrase "Jacob Treatment", a meta term used to describe a character taking a large amount of injuries without really displaying the adverse effects of said injuries. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Jacob, in chronological order. *Start For B14 *Starting Point For B06 *Selene Arrives *Lighthouse Ambush *Starting Point For Girl 07 *Down By The River *Resting & Suffering *On The Run *Starting Place For B29 *The Smell Of Blood *Attack At The River *The Home Away From Home *Travelling Circus *G19 - Stings Like A Bitch *"Though We May Not Survive It..." *Walking Into The House Of Blood... *On The Run *A Moment's Pause *Starting Point For Boy #54 *Showdown At The Woods *Mortal Combat At The Gazebo Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jacob Starr. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! A hollow character, seemingly only in the game to kill people. He once offed one of his own characters in a paragraph post (which was only the Third post of that character, btw) just to get his gun. Everyone was glad when he died. - Anonymous I can't say I hated him, but there where a good couple of things that bothered me about him. Being of course the infamous Jacob Treatment, being a medical student, after a while I was just thinking; "This guy shouldn't be alive." and that was one of the big things that kind of turned me away from this character. In the start personally I didn't like him, but with time, and as Slayer skill as a roleplayer got better so did Jacob and by the time he died he had made quite the impact on the island as one it best-known players right from the start. He started out shaky, but was a great character in the end. - Riserugu While I'll agree that the duly named "Jacob Treatment" was just a bit of a turn-off toward the character, Slayer grew and developed a lot as a roleplayer through Jacob, and in turn, Jacob grew and was better established as a character. I honestly thought he was a good villain, especially in the earliest portions of the game. He is one of the few who will be remembered after Version 1 is long over. - Megami Category:V1 Students